


The Prince's Errand

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day Out, F/M, M/M, Running Errands, Subtle flirting, Wedding Planning, Wedding Preparations, light comedy, playing with makeup, will they won't they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Noctis has to go away with Gladio for a classified training mission. Unfortunately, that means he can't pick up the dress he got custom made for Luna. Thankfully, his best bud Prompto volunteers to pick it up for him. Ignis, with an open schedule since his prince is gone, decides to accompany him soon after.





	The Prince's Errand

“Dude, she’s gonna totally flip when she sees it!” Prompto enthused into the phone.

Noctis heaved a sigh of relief. _“So, it looks good?”_

“It looks _amazing_!” Prompto tucked his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder and admired the designer dress. The tailors watched him closely with customer service smiles on their faces.They had kept their eyes on him since he first came in to pick up the order, but at least they were polite about it. “I dunno how to describe it.”

_“Send a picture.”_

“Man. _Listen_.” Prompto slowly turned the mannequin around on its stand with one hand. He used the other to hold up the phone. “I _can’t_ send you a picture. It’s too gorgeous. It just wouldn’t do it any justice. My poor cell phone would explode from the radiance.”

_“This coming from you? Must be pretty serious.”_

“Totally! She’ll look drop dead gorgeous in it.”

 _“Alright.”_ Noctis sounded as if the weight of the world just lifted off his shoulders. _“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”_

Prompto hummed. “Wanna buy me lunch?”

_“Done. Use my card for whatever you want. I’ll text you my—”_

“No, no, no. Noct.” He pulled away from the dress and ran his fingers through his hair; he squinted off to the side as he lowered his voice into an embarrassed whisper, “I’m _kidding_. It’s fine. Just… pay me back later if you want. Okay?”

Noctis hesitated the smallest beat. In the end, he said, _“Alright, but if you find something for Luna, use my card. Seriously. And save the receipt.”_

Well, that was as good of a compromise as he was going to get, so he gave in. “Will do.”

_“Sorry I couldn’t be there. Ignis’ll come and pick you up in, like, twenty minutes. Just text ‘im where you are.”_

“Don’t worry about it. Duty comes first, right? Have fun with Gladdy.”

_“Tch. Yeah…”_

Prompto grinned and ended the call. He stowed the phone away into his back pocket and turned around. He gave the dress one final look over before letting the tailors take it away. They moved so efficiently like it was a dance, and it reminded him of Ignis, even down to the standoffish but cool demeanor. When everything was cleaned, one stood off to the side while the other escorted Prompto back to the front of the store. Prompto perked up and followed. He bowed his head to the tailor that remained in passing.

The dress was passed over to the cashier, who gave Prompto a look. It was critical and unimpressed. Eh… It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to getting that look from other people, but still it sucked. If only he had some kind of official ID branding him as, like, part of the prince’s retinue. No… No… It wouldn’t feel right, flashing a badge or something every time someone gave him the stink eye. Just thinking about it made him uneasy. He looked to the cashier. “I’ll be there in a second,” he said in his most disarming voice before wandering away from the front counter. He hadn’t had a chance to scope out any of the accessories just yet.

He found a display table with beautiful necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. They were simple in their designs, but the inset gems and stones were all different. He found one that was completely set with whitestone and diamond dust. He had to bend down to look at it properly. (There was no way he was picking that up with eyes on him.) It was _beautiful._ When he turned his head left and right, the necklace glinted in the light. Breathtaking. He sat upright. Maybe he could get Noct to come here with him next time. He wasn’t entirely sure if this would’ve been Luna’s taste. Maybe for special occasions? Hm. He’d just have to see.

As he walked back to the counter, he felt his phone vibrate, and he brought it out immediately. It was a picture from Noctis with his face mostly covered. His eyes were visible over a handwritten sign, which read:

 _“If a blond using card 8960, he has the prince’s approval.”_ Underneath that was, _“Sorry; can’t call. On a trip. :(“_

Prompto laughed. Cute, but hopefully, people would take it seriously. He’d hate to cause any problems. He left the picture on the screen as he approached the front desk. The cashier stared at him like a critical professor. Their eyebrows were slightly raised, and they peered over their glasses towards Prompto. He flashed a (hopefully) charming smile and extended his phone for the cashier to read. They did without comment. Afterward, he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a slate grey embossed debit card. Crown approved.

The cashier took the card, read over the numbers, and then motioned for Prompto’s phone again. He handed it back nervously this time, and the cashier inspected the picture very closely. One of the tailors stepped over to look as well. Oh jeez. _Noct…_ Augh, well, there wasn’t much he could do from where he was. Prompto was about to offer to call Noctis himself, but the tailor’s slightly surprised expression stopped him. He looked over to Prompto before bowing his head with new respect.

Well, that was a good change. He just nodded his head in return and accepted it.

The transaction went smoothly. Prompto signed off on everything and made sure to put the card and receipt away in their proper place. The staff thanked him for his time and asked him if he needed anything else. Ooookay… He might have preferred the suspicious indifference.

“No thanks!” he said. “But I’ll probably come back for that.”

He spun around and pointed over towards the display table with the necklace and other jewelry on it. The cashier lifted their head and nodded in understanding.

“Fine eye. We hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you.” Prompto adjusted the garment bag before saying, “Have a great day!”

He walked a bit too quickly out of the store, but he was eager to put some distance between him and it. It wasn’t so, so bad. Their initial reception of him wasn’t warm by any means, but it felt better than suddenly having people falling all over themselves to please him. He was sure that it was infinitely worse for Noctis. So, he decided he wouldn’t complain about it. Unless Noctis asked or brought it up first, of course.

Oh right! He needed to text Ignis. He started to reach for his phone and then stopped. He needed to pick a proper meet up point. He looked around at the different stores, but he didn’t find anything that’d be worth killing time in. He really didn’t want to get anymore looks. As he looked for a place, he caught glimpses of Insomnia’s finest walking about. They flitted from store to store, and their fashion wasn’t like anything Prompto had seen before. He slowed his steps, silently people watching for a few moments before shaking his head. No. Don’t get distracted; he needed to find somewhere to meet Ignis. He ducked his head and continued moving forward.

As he walked, he peeked at the passing storefronts to see if anything sparked his interest. He really wanted to get Luna something, but nothing jumped out at him that had her name on it, y’know. Oh! Maybe there was a nice stationery store somewhere in here. She probably would like that, at least. He finally made it to the center of the shopping mall and leaned against the tall directory. Well, he finally found a place to meet up. Nice and conspicuous. He held the garment bag over his shoulder and pulled out his phone. Just as he unlocked it, he got a call. Ignis’ name and photo popped up, and he answered the phone with a smile.

“1-800-ERRAND-BOY. Taking any task, any time~”

 _“Sounds promising,”_ Ignis said in a soothing tone. _“Perhaps I’ll take you up on that offer.”_

“I’d _love_ to be of service.”

Ignis made a thoughtful noise. _“Have you found a meeting point?”_

“Just the center of the… center.” Prompto snorted at himself before continuing, “I got Luna’s dress, but I think I wanna look around a bit more before we leave. Is that cool?”

_“That would be fine, I suppose. At present, my schedule is opening until the evening.”_

Prompto beamed and swung out his right foot. “Just you and me hangin’ out! It’ll be fun.”

 _“I’ve no doubt.”_ Ignis’ voice was warm and low. It made Prompto feel… Ah. He stuffed the feeling down before he could think too much about it. _“I’ll see you in a bit.”_

“See you soon.”

With that, Prompto hung up. He stared at his phone for a few beats before finally putting it away. He adjusted the garment bag and swung around to face the directory. From the looks of it, the shopping center was rectangular and had a good number of shoppes all throughout. The names of which were all high class and fancy. Unsurprising. He mouthed a few. Some rolled off his mental tongue while others were clunky and purposefully obtuse. _‘The more mysterious, the better…’_ he thought with a little sigh. Strangely, he recognised a few of the brands. He placed a hand on his hip. Maybe they could swing by.

He continued examining the directory until he heard a voice behind him. “Prompto.” He twisted back and saw Ignis approaching. Ignis looked as sharp as always. He was wearing a bronze coeurl patterned jacket with a silk black shirt and matching pants. His gloves were sleek and solid black. His glasses were different too; the frames were square and edge by a translucent copper border. Prompto nodded in approval.

“Looking good.”

“Thank you.” Ignis glanced over to the bag Prompto had. “This is it?”

“Yup! Can’t wait for you to see it!”

Ignis waved a hand lazily. “Would you like for me to take it off your hands?”

“Mmm, I think I got it. No, no. Wait. Hold it for a sec.” He handed the garment bag over and reached for his wallet. He removed Noctis’ debit card and handed it over. “I think it’s better if you take this, yeah?”

“Aah, yes. That would be for the best.” Ignis exchanged the bag for the card.

Prompto felt instantly better. He hooked the bag over his shoulder again. “Say! Why don’t we look around for a little bit? I think I know what I wanna get Luna, but maybe if we look around, we might find something else.”

“Sounds good. Shall we?” Prompto nodded, and the two of them began walking side by side further into shopping center. “So, what were you thinking about as a present?” Ignis asked.

“Hm? Oh. It’s… it’s nothing.” Prompto rolled his shoulder and mulled over his idea for a moment. “I was thinking about getting her a notebook, you know. Something nice. Maybe customised?” He hadn’t originally thought about, but once he said it, he really liked the idea. “Actually, I think customised might be better! Plus, she likes writing, and if she doesn’t use it for something personal or Oracle-y, then at least it would be nice for her and Noct to share, right?”

Ignis hummed. “That’s a rather thoughtful idea, Prompto. I think it’d be worth exploring.”

Prompto smiled up at Ignis. “So, what about you? Any presents for the bride-to-be?” He said ‘bride-to-be’ in a goofy, singsong voice.

“I was planning to match her gift with the one I got for Noctis, but I’m having some troubles getting in touch with a few contacts.”

“Do… you… need any help?” Prompto offered slowly.

Ignis looked down towards Prompto. He was silent for a beat before saying, “If I need anything, I suppose I could call that catchy number of yours.”

“For you, Iggy, I’m available when and where you need me.”

“Ever reliable. I’ll be sure to remember that.”

There it was again. That spreading warmth and contentment. Prompto smiled a little bit. He knew what this was now. Or at least, he could guess. Ah, well. There was no harm in feeling it, so long as he didn’t bring it up, right? He nudged Ignis with his elbow before taking the lead. With Ignis at his side, he felt confident in walking through some of the higher end stores. Ignis took care of talking with the staff, and Prompto was an eager companion, wanting to look at different selections. Ignis’ dry and seamless way of joking never failed to make Prompto laugh or smile.

They came up to a makeup store, and they both wandered in. It was mostly just for fun to see what they had, but Ignis had that look in his eye. He was plotting and planning. Prompto happily followed in his step. The staff was happy to receive them. Prompto felt instantly welcomed.

Everything was immaculate and beautifully designed. The different brands all had their own tables and displays. One of the makeup artists even complimented him on his freckles. Prompto wandered over.

“So! I’m that kinda guy that doesn’t know anything about makeup.” He playfully ran his fingers through his hair. “Surprising, I know, but this glow is all natural.”

The artist laughed. “And here I was about to ask what your routine was.”

Prompto beamed at her. “Teach me something. I’d love to learn.”

She nodded at him before going on her pitch about the product. During this time, Prompto learned that her name was Syeonthy. She talked about foundations and concealers in a way he could understand. She even showed him blush and highlighters that matched his skin tone. Prompto was absorbing the information as best as he could, even taking breaks to ask questions. He wasn’t sure when he would use any of these products, but it never hurt to learn. She hovered a pinky over Prompto’s face to demonstrate ways he could apply some of the products. Ignis drew over to his side just was Syeonthy broke out one of the sample products.

“Oh, Iggy. Check this out! She was just showing me some stuff.”

“Interested in cosmetics, are you?”

“Eh, never hurts to broaden my skill set, y’know.”

“That’s right,” Syeonthy added with a little laugh. “I was giving him a crash course.”

An idea sparked in Prompto’s mind, and he smiled. “Okay, I have an idea.” He looked to Ignis. “How about we do a little test? I learned a few things, right? But I wanna see what you can do with no information at all.” Honestly, Prompto wouldn’t be surprised if Ignis knew a thing or two about makeup.

As Ignis thought about it, Syeonthy said, “Aah, like one of those ‘boyfriend does my makeup’ challenges, right?”

Prompto sucked in a small breath before laughing it off. “Right!”

“Could be interesting,” Ignis said. He looked over to the makeup artist. “If you don’t mind?”

“We’ve a few testers in his range that we use for demonstrations. I could lend you those.”

“Awesome. We won’t do anything wild,” Prompto assured.

Syeonthy motioned for him to take the nearby chair as she grabbed the products. She set them out in a line: foundation, concealer, highlighter, and a small square of light brown eyeshadow with a triangular makeup sponge. She offered to hold the garment bag for Prompto. He thanked her with a smile and looked to Ignis.

“Alright, so let’s start.” He wiggled in his chair.

Ignis looked over the products. His gaze flicked between the foundation and concealer as he decided which to apply first. He pulled off his gloves, and by the time they were off, he made his decision. Prompto took the gloves from Ignis and sat back as he was worked on. Ignis worked with a gentle but steady hand. Prompto managed to keep himself from smiling or joking. He just stayed quiet as Ignis went through the application process.

His cologne was earthy and subtle. It reminded Prompto of a forest in winter. He could taste the crisp, fresh air in the relaxing aroma.

“Eyes closed, please,” Ignis said.

Prompto did as he was told, but he said, “Y’know, you could probably do this for a living, Iggy.”

“Mm, perhaps in another life.”

“Then I’ll just take your place.” He smirked. “I’ll make us all the envy of Insomnia.”

“Better watch out,” Syeonthy joked.

Prompto and Ignis laughed softly. When Ignis leaned back, Prompto opened his eyes. They stared at each other. Ignis was probably examining his handiwork, but Prompto was looking at _him_. At his eyes, the shape of his nose, the curve of his lips, the beauty marks dotting his face like freckles. He was… perfect.

“Not too bad if I say so,” Ignis assessed.

Prompto made a face before saying, “Iiiii’ll be the judge of that.”

He turned in his chair towards the mirror and turned his head left and right. Syeonthy leaned closer towards him.

“See anything that needs improving?” she asked. It was a test.

“I think… this could be blended out more. Wait.” He looked over to Ignis and opened out a hand. “Sponge, please.” Ignis dropped it onto his palm, and Prompto raised it up against his face. Wait. (Again.) He looked to Syneothy. “Pat or stroke?”

“Pat. Personally. I think it helps cut down any streaking.”

“Noted.”

Prompto patted the sponge against his face to blend the concealer and foundation. It looked smoother, and the redness in his face was gone. He looked impressed. He closed one eye at a time to look at the eyeshadow. He fixed it by patting it down with a finger. Even better. When he relaxed his face, he looked mysterious. Seductive, even. He snorted at himself. He did like the fact that his cheeks looked less red though.

“Question,” he began, “do you have something like this but is lighter?” His voice pitched up at the end. ‘Lighter’ was the right term, right? “Not as heavy. What was it?”

“Light coverage. You were right.” Boom. “We’ve got tinted moisturizer if you’re not feeling that.”

Tinted moisturizer. He knew what those words meant individually, so he figured it couldn’t be too off the mark together. He raised a finger and lifted his head at the same time.

“Yes. I’ll take that,” he said as he pointed at her and lowered his chin at the same time.

“Great. I’ll be right back.”

She hooked the garment bag on the back of Prompto’s chair. He adjusted himself while looking over his shoulder. She opened a small drawer and pulled out a packet of makeup remover wipes. She handed one over to Ignis and another to Prompto before leaving.

Unexpected purchase but not too bad.

“So, professor. How did I do?” Ignis asked in his cool way.

Prompto hummed as they wiped off their fingers. “Solid six outta ten. Ya got promise, kid. Maybe I can teach you something.”

Ignis chuckled. “By all means. I’d be interested to see what you could do.”

 _‘Don’t tempt me, Ignis,”_ Prompto thought as he looked to the little square of eyeshadow. Little bit at a time, right? When Syeonthy came back, he held it up for her. “And one of these.”

“Sure thing. Sorry, we kept the in-between shades in the back.”

“No prob.”

She produced a newly packaged eyeshadow from one of drawers and handed it over to Prompto. He thanked her for her time and gathered up his things. When he turned, Ignis was looking at him, taking him in. The look was different from his scrutinising one but only marginally. Prompto could see it for what it was. It was assessment in a new light. A personal evaluation. He gave an approving nod of his head, and off they went to the cashier.

Prompto paid for himself and also complimented Syeonthy for her help, trying to pass on a good word or two. When they left, Prompto adjusted his little bag so he could hold it and the dress with one hand over his shoulder. Ignis stepped in front of him and curled his fingers under Prompto’s chin. Prompto held his breath again.

“Do you like it?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Ignis said. After a pause, he said, “It’s a natural look for you.” It was a compliment, and Prompto took it. But it was hiding… something.

Even still, Prompto smiled. “Well, I had your help after all.”

He meant it as a joke, but when Ignis met his eyes, the connection was electric.

“Please.” Ignis drew his hand back, and Prompto felt the trace of warmth leaving him. “You hardly need me to help you look good.”

Prompto’s head spun from that. He gave a little shake before playfully shoving Ignis. “C’mon, Mr. Sharp Dresser. You know we rely on you to keep us from looking like messes.”

It was a deflection, sure, but he needed a moment to process things. Ignis read him so easily, but he bounced off the comment expertly.

“Well, I didn’t want to be the one to say it, but.”

Prompto gave a little smile. “See? What would we do without you?”

They looked at each other again. Ignis clapped him on the shoulder before giving him a little squeeze.

“So much more than either of us are aware,” he said quietly. He drew back and began walking. “We should make our way to the Citadel,” he added.

Prompto let Ignis walk a few steps in front of him before following after. If only he had a chance, right? Even still, he embraced this feeling. When they were side by side, Prompto hip checked Ignis. He gave a surprised laugh when Ignis none too subtly checked him right back.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Pillowfort's down, so I can't post this up just yet, oh no! Chances are I will add more to this~ Stamp this as "temporarily complete." (Syeonthy's name is really fun to say but really hard to spell sometimes, haha.) Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run to a nighttime quest. This chocobo's a rental!


End file.
